


Better

by supermanrreigns



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermanrreigns/pseuds/supermanrreigns
Summary: After finding out the OFC has a sex toy, Dean makes a bet on who can pleasure her the quickest and the best, him or the vibrator. Guess who's gonna win that bet...





	Better

“My old roommate had an entire drawer full of sex toys.” I said, taking a sip of wine. Dean raised his brows at me in disbelief. “Vibrators, whips, anal beads, you name it, she had it.”

“A drawer? Why a drawer?” He scoffed, taking a sip of his own drink - whiskey on the rocks. A taste I normally cringe at.

“What do you mean “why a drawer”? It’s the perfect place to keep them, right in your nightstand. Easy access.” I shrugged, taking another sip of wine, this time finishing off the glass.

How we got on the topic of sex toys, I couldn’t even tell you.

We’ve been out on my terrace for 2 hours now, covering a variety of topics.

Everything from buying a donkey in Mexico (literally something he dreams of doing one day) to shooting clay animated elves (something I would prefer to do over buying a donkey in Mexico) and now sex toys.

“Really?” He mumbled, pushing his lips together as he thought.

All I could think about was how hot he was when he was deep in thought.

It was no secret Dean Ambrose was insanely hot. I’m sure he knew it. Girls swoon over him left and right. Especially when he’s in the ring and he taps into that “lunatic fringe” side of him. The way he moves, the grunts that escape his lips, how animalistic he becomes. Surely enough all of their panties were dripping by the end of his match. I know mine were every time.

I bit my lip, shaking off the image as stood. I chalked my candid thoughts up to the 4th glass of wine I was about to pour myself. I thought ahead and brought the bottle out with me, something I am definitely thankful for now.

“How would you know?” he asked with a wild grin on his face.

I bit my bottom lip, “Umm…” I stalled, sitting back down. I thought of my response. Normally, I would just shrug it off and crack a joke, skillfully transitioning into another topic.

But I wasn’t exactly thinking clearly.

I turned my head away, glancing up at the dark sky illuminated by the full moon. I shivered from the cool breeze that was now rolling in. The only thing keeping us warm in the cool Nevada air was the fire pit directly in front of us.

“That’s where I keep mine.” I admitted as I looked down at my glass.

“Ahhh, I like the sound of that.” His gruff voice sparked something inside of me. I looked at him as he positioned his body towards me. “What do ya got?” His brows were raised curiously.

“A vibrator.” I felt my cheeks burn, so I did the one thing I knew would help ease the embarrassment - drink more wine.

“Oh really?” He seemed very intrigued as a small smirk played on his lips.

“Yeah,” I shrugged, taking another sip of wine. “It doesn’t really look like a dick though. And it’s pink. But regardless, Bob really gets the job done.” I rambled on nervously, immediately wanting to kick myself for the words that just escaped my mouth.

“Bob? You named your vibrator?”

“Um… yeah. Well, it stands for Battery Operated Boyfriend…” I trailed off before taking another gulp of wine even though I know that the rest of the bottle won’t ease the awkwardness of the conversation I just got myself into.

“Interesting.” He mumbled, nodding his head. “Mmm…” he thought. I raised my brows, turning my head towards him, still drinking down the wine.

“What?” I asked hesitantly.

There was no telling what was going on in that little lunatic’s mind.

He shook his head, slowly running his tongue over his bottom lip. I pushed my lips together, watching curiously as he leaned forward to set his glass down on the stone wall of the fire pit. When he turned towards me, he reached for my glass and pulled it away, even with my protests.

“Really Dean?! What gives?” I asked.

Dean let out a throaty chuckle as he placed his hand on my bare knee. He moved his rough palm up my leg painfully slow as if to tease me.

“Why don’t we see who really gets the job done?” he leaned in close, growling in my ear. His mouth attached itself to my neck, nipping at it. I felt a burning sensation between my thighs as his fingertips grazed the hem of my shorts.

“Mmm.. I think I have a pretty good idea of who’s going to…” I moaned.

He smirked against my neck, bringing his lips to my ear. “And who’s that?”

I knew what he wanted to hear, but I wasn’t going to give into him that easily.

“Probably Bob.” I smirked as he pulled back, his brows raised with disdain.

“Oh yeah?” He scoffed. Before I got a chance to respond, he pulled me to my feet and pulled my body against his with his hands placed firmly on my waist. “We’ll see about that.”

I could tell he was taking it as a challenge. And Dean Ambrose never turns down a challenge.

His lips closed in on mine. I shuddered as his lips finally pressed against mine, the taste of sweet whiskey still lingered on his lips. I was quick to kiss back, as I have been waiting to feel his soft lips against mine since I met him a few months back.

It was only a matter of seconds before his tongue grazed my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I didn’t want to let him in, not yet anyway. I wanted to savor this moment and tease him in the process.

It didn’t take long for him to catch on. “So you’re gonna be like that now…” He grunted.

And when he didn’t get what he wanted, he always found another way of getting it.

He snaked his hands underneath my ass, lifting me up in one swift motion. I gasped at the surprise of it, leaving my mouth vulnerable. He took his chance without hesitation, his tongue slipping into my mouth while I wrapped my legs around him.

As he carefully made his way inside, our lips never parted once. My fingers were tangled in his hair, his hands digging into my ass, pushing my body against him as if it were possible to be any closer. I broke the kiss to take a breath.

I felt his lips on my neck once again, latching on and taking the sensitive skin between his teeth, pulling back, causing a moan to escape from my throat. It hurt, but the pain only sent a pulsating jolt through my entire body.

He dropped his hands the second we reached the bedroom. He went straight for the nightstand. I swiftly pulled my shirt over my head and unclasped my bra, not wanting to waste any more time. I unbuttoned my shorts, letting them fall to the ground as I heard him shut the drawer.

“Lay down,” Dean ordered, nodding his head towards the bed. I bit my lip, doing as I was told and laid down in the middle of the bed. He tossed the vibrator next to me as his eyes scanned my body. The only thing I had left on were my purple lace panties. “Leave those on.” he said, looking at me with hunger in his eyes. “Do what you normally do when you’re alone, I want to watch you.”

I’ve never seen this side of him, but hell did it turn me on.

I turned the vibrator on as he pulled his own shirt over his head with haste, he didn’t want to miss anything. I spread my legs, bringing the vibrator down to my panties, teasing myself from the outside. I already knew I didn’t need to that much, as I was already so wet.

A moan escaped my lips when I moved my panties to the side, the vibration coming into contact with my bare skin. I let it linger for a moment, glancing over at Dean, who was staring at me, already rubbing himself through his jeans. I slid the vibrator in with ease, slick from our heated exchange just moments ago.

He pulled his pants down just enough to pull his cock out. My eyes widened at his length as I continued moving my hand in and out at a steady pace.

I closed my eyes, moaning louder. A little louder than I normally did. I wanted him to know how much pleasure it was giving me because of our little bet earlier.

It was only for show though, as all I was imagining was his hard cock inside of me instead.

The image nearly sent me over the edge. Right as I felt the pressure building inside of me, prepping for a release, I felt a hand over mine and then nothing. I opened my eyes after hearing a thud against the floor. The bed shifted and Dean was now on top of me, ripping off my panties before positioning himself at my entrance.

Before I could even take a breath, he pushed his entire length inside of me, giving no time for me to adjust to his size.

“Oh god, Dean!” I cried out, grabbing the sheets as my back arched from the intense pressure.

He smirked at my reaction, it was only his driving force.

He pulled out slowly, but only before slamming himself back into me with the same intensity as before. He continued to do this a few more times, getting the same reaction with each thrust.

“God, you’re so fucking tight,” he grunted with each thrust. He repositioned himself, putting my left leg over his shoulder and he was quick to fall back into a quick and steady pace.

With every thrust, I felt myself getting closer and closer to the edge. “You were right…” I breathed out.

“Right about what baby?” he groaned in my ear.

“You’re cock is so much better!” I moaned, my hands finding their way to his toned abs. “Mmm, yes, right there! I’m so close Dean…”

“I’m gonna make you cum so much harder and faster than that thing ever could,” His fingers found their way to my clit, rubbing in a steady and circular motion. I moaned, rolling my head to the side. It was only a matter of seconds before I felt the pressure begin to build once again.

My nails dug into his shoulders as I screamed out, my body crumbling beneath him as I came. Hard and so fast. Just as he promised.

His thrusts fell out of a steady pace seconds later, becoming sharp and more erratic. He quickly pulled himself out, grabbing onto his cock right as his cum squirted out onto my stomach.

We both collapsed back onto the bed, trying to catch our breath.

“Mmm, that felt so good Dean.” I sighed as he placed soft kisses on my still heaving chest.

“Good,” he kissed my neck. “Because now I’m gonna fuck you so hard you’ll be begging me to stop.”

And that’s exactly what he did.


End file.
